Counting Stars
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: What he said never hurt her before, but this time it did. KyouxKagura. A little short songfic. Review?


**Counting Stars**

Summary- What he said never hurt her before, but this time it did. KyouxKagura songfic. Review?

Author's Note- I know I haven't written anything in a while so I decided to write this little number. I hope you like it...? If you do, please review. If you don't, please review. Counting Stars is a good song by Sugarcult. You should listen to it. Now. No, not now. Right after you read and review this. Yeah. Okay...enjoy! xD –Nat

---

_Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin_

_Apologize for all my sins_

_All the things I should have said to you_

_Hey, I can't make it go away_

_Over and over in my brain again_

_All the things I should of said to you_

---

"Kyou!" Damn. Too late...he couldn't find a place to hide, she was here again. Maybe if he inched away slowly she wouldn't notice him. He felt something heavy fall on his back and he was sent slamming into the ground. "Kyou! Give me a hug! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called?" she asked, punching him 'playfully' in the arm. Well, if you call playfully almost breaking your arm, then that's what she did.

"Woman! GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled loudly, desperately trying to rid himself of the death grip she called a hug.

"Oh, but Kyou, honey, I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?"

"No!" Kyou immediately said without a second thought. "Nor have I ever missed you! Who could?"

He watched as the rims of her chestnut eyes filled with tears and he immediately regretted what he had said. It had never hurt her before, why had it suddenly made her cry? And an even more pressing matter- Why did he care if she cried?

"Kagura, I'm sorry, I didn't—" but his apology was useless, it fell upon deaf ears. She shook her head and ran from the room.

----

_Counting stars wishing I was okay_

_Crashing down was my biggest mistake_

_I never ever ever meant to hurt you_

----

He had actually hurt her this time.

And he, Kyou Sohma, felt bad.

"I think you should go apologize." Shigure proposed, acting as though he was trying to help. "I know what will make her feel better! If you kiss her!" Now Kyou saw why Shigure was actually putting his two cents in. He wasn't helping, he was doing it for pure amusement.

Kyou didn't feel like answering back to Shigure, so he stood up and began to look for Kagura.

----

_I only did what I had to_

_Counting stars again_

----

It was after nightfall before he found her. She was laying in his spot on the roof, watching the stars. Kyou climbed up. "Kagura?" He said in a soft voice very different from his normal angry one. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her. She scooted away from him.

Sighing, he said, "Kagura, you know I didn't mean it...of course I missed you." Which, he just noticed, was true. It didn't feel right not having to run for his life all the time.

He glanced over and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Again. "Don't cry—"but before he could finish his sentence, he was grabbed into a tight hug.

"These are tears of happiness, my Kyou! I knew that you cared. We love eachother, why wouldn't you care?" Kyou smiled.

----

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day_

_Under the covers I'm okay I guess_

_Life's too short and I feel small_

---

"Oh, Kyou! Kiss me!" Kagura squealed in happiness, puckering her lips.

Kyou shook his head and pushed her away. "No way!" glaring, she pushed him down.

"Of course your going to kiss me! Kiss me, damnit!"

"No!

"I said kiss me!" and before he knew it, she had given up on getting him to kiss her so instead she kissed him.

He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, but hell, she was a good kisser.

----

_Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again  
Counting stars again_

----

Author's note- Did you like it? Yes...so maybe Kyou was a little out of character. And it was a bit short, wasn't it? Ah well...tell me what you think in your review. Oh, and please don't mind any mistakes. Hurricane Charley came through and took Krissy's electricity and phone line. She had no way of beta reading it. -Nat


End file.
